1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to salt flavor enhancing compositions and methods for manufacturing such compositions. In particular, it relates to salt flavor enhancing compositions, which include sodium chloride (NaCl), i.e., table salt or salt, in combination with potassium chloride, and calcium or potassium sulfate, or both, such that the total amount of sodium may be reduced without significant reduction in salt flavor. The salt flavor enhancing compositions may also contain calcium chloride or magnesium chloride, or both. Further, it relates to salt flavor enhancing compositions, which include potassium chloride and at least a calcium salt and an additional potassium salt, that may be added to products having intrinsic sodium levels or targeted sodium levels.
2. Description of Related Art
Salt or table salt, as those terms are generally used, is added to processed and cooked foods to provide palatability and a desirable salty taste. Chemically, salt comprises about 60 percent elemental chlorine and about 40 percent elemental sodium. Sodium, an essential nutrient, plays a vital role in maintaining concentration and volume of extracellular fluid.
From a dietary perspective, the blood pressure of any individual may respond differently to various levels of sodium. Family history of blood pressure, weight, age, amount of regular physical activity, alcohol intake, and overall dietary factors, such as dietary intake of calcium, potassium, sodium and fiber, may play a role in affecting blood pressure. Some scientific evidence suggests that a more balanced dietary intake of sodium, potassium, magnesium, and other cations may beneficially affect blood pressure. Individuals whose blood pressure increases when sodium intake is high or decreases when sodium intake is low are called xe2x80x9csalt sensitive.xe2x80x9d For such salt sensitive individuals, a reduction in total dietary sodium intake may be warranted. This may be accomplished through the use of low and reduced sodium compositions and food products.
To aid in reducing dietary sodium intake, several low salt or salt substitute products have been introduced into market. Such products may include up to about 50 percent by weight of sodium chloride with the remainder replaced by potassium chloride and a magnesium salt, organic acid, amino acid, or a combination thereof. However, potassium has been found to add a bitter aftertaste to food products which many consumers find unacceptable. Further, these salt substitutes are generally formulated for direct application to foods and in cooking in the same manner by which individuals might use table salt.
In order to reduce the amount of sodium, compositions have been formulated in which sodium has been partly or wholly replaced by other substances, which imitate the taste of the salt. For the purpose of reducing the salt consumption and sodium intake, while maintaining a proper degree of salty taste, potassium chloride and ammonium chloride have been used as a partial replacements for salt. Nevertheless, as noted above, potassium chloride may generate a particularly bitter and metallic taste, and when added to foods, it may severely spoil and impair their tastes. A variety of countermeasures have been proposed to eliminate the bitterness caused by the addition of potassium chloride; for example, calcium chloride or magnesium chloride have been added to some low sodium, salt compositions, such as those described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 15299/1985. However, these measures have not produced satisfactory results, especially in processed food products. Ammonium chloride also produces a bitter aftertaste and, at cooking and baking temperatures, ammonium chloride may decompose thereby changing the pH value, taste, and other properties of food containing it. The addition of small amounts of magnesium, calcium, formates, and citrates in salt substitute compositions consisting primarily of potassium chloride has been proposed to mask or overcome the bitter taste of the potassium. However, these additives may cause the loss of the true salty flavor or the taste sensation associated with salt, and such additives may become unbalanced or negatively affect the taste of prepared or processed food products.
Thus, replacing sodium chloride by other chemical compounds may involve several disadvantages. Further, additives which mask or overcome the undesirable taste, e.g., the bitter or metallic tastes, of common salt substitutes containing potassium, may also affect the food products taste and palatability. Further, there are relatively few approved food additives which may accomplish this role.
Therefore, a need has arisen for a salt flavor enhancing composition providing a pure, balanced, and non-bitter salt flavor, with a reduced sodium content.
Accordingly, it is a technical advantage of this invention to provide salt flavor enhancing compositions comprising sodium chloride in an amount effective to promote a salty taste; potassium chloride in an amount effective to reduce the sodium content of the composition while enhancing the salty taste; and sulfate-containing salts, in particular, potassium and calcium sulfate. In addition, such compositions may include chloride-containing salts, in particular, calcium chloride and magnesium chloride, in amounts effective to mask or overcome the bitter and metallic taste of the potassium and to further enhance the salty taste.
It is a further technical advantage of the present invention to provide salt flavor enhancing compositions which may be used topically and in the preparation of beverages and food products, e.g., soups and vegetable juices, consisting essentially of sodium chloride, potassium chloride, and sulfate-containing salts, in particular potassium and or calcium sulfate. In addition, such compositions may include chloride-containing salts, in particular, calcium chloride or magnesium chloride, or both, in a constituent ratio combination, such that the resulting composition retains the balanced salty taste associated with sodium chloride and does not take on bitter or metallic aftertaste associated with known salt substitute compositions containing potassium chloride.
It is still another technical advantage of this invention to provide salt flavor enhancing compositions that include predetermined concentrations of sodium, chloride, potassium, sulfate, calcium, and magnesium ions. Moreover, it is an technical advantage of this invention to produce food products for delivering these relative ion concentrations to consumers.
In an embodiment of the invention, a salt flavor enhancing compositions may comprise a combination of sodium chloride (NaCl) and potassium chloride (KCl) in a weight percentage in a range of about 74 to about 99 percent and at least one salt comprising at least one sulfate-containing salt, in particular, potassium sulfate (K2SO4) or calcium sulfate (e,g., CaSO4.2H2O), or both, in a weight percentage of about 1 to about 26 percent. In addition, the at least one salt may further comprise at least one chloride-containing salt, in particular, calcium chloride (e.g., CaCl2.2H2O) or magnesium chloride (e.g., MgCl2.6H2O), or both, such that the combination of the at least one sulfate-containing salt and the at least one chloride-containing salt is in a range of about 1 to about 26 percent by weight percentage. In view of the detailed description and examples which follow, it will be understood by persons of ordinary skill in the art that both anhydrous and hydrated forms of these salts may be used in this invention.
In a further embodiment of the invention, a food product comprises a combination of sodium, chloride, potassium, calcium, magnesium and sulfate ions in concentration ranges and ratios, such that the food product delivers the salt flavor enhancing composition described above.
In still another embodiment of the invention, a salt flavor enhancing composition is adapted for use in a food product containing a high intrinsic sodium chloride content, such that, for example, the intrinsic sodium chloride content prevents obtaining the desired ion ratios with the salt flavor enhancing compositions described above. This composition may comprise a combination of potassium chloride in a range of about 75 to about 95 percent by weight and of at least one salt comprising at least one sulfate-containing salt, in particular, potassium sulfate or calcium sulfate, or both, in a range of about 5 to about 25 percent by weight, and which delivers the component concentrations of the salt flavor enhancing compositions described above. In addition, the at least one salt may further comprise at least one chloride-containing salt, in particular, calcium chloride or magnesium chloride, or both, such that the combination of the at least one sulfate-containing salt and the at least one chloride-containing salts is in a range of about 5 to about 25 percent by weight.
In yet a further embodiment of the invention, a method of preparing a food product including a plurality of components may comprise the steps of measuring a first concentration of sodium ions in components of the food product before adding the salt flavor enhancing composition to the food product and then adding a quantity of the composition to at least one of said plurality of components, such that the food product comprises the desired ratios of sodium, chloride, potassium, sulfate calcium, and magnesium described in the following detailed descriptions of preferred embodiments.
In still a further embodiment, the invention is a method for preparing a food product using the composition described above, which may comprise the following steps. First, an initial sodium ion concentration in a food product may be measured. Second, a quantity of the composition described above may be added to the food product, such that the food product comprises desired concentrations of potassium ions, chloride ions, and sulfate ions. Specifically, the sulfate ions in this embodiment may be provided by at least one sulfate-containing salt, which is selected from the group consisting of potassium sulfate, calcium sulfate, and combinations thereof. Third, a source of sodium ions may be added to the food product, such that the food product comprises a final sodium ion concentration in a range of about 64 to about 144 millimoles per liter of sodium ions.
Other technical advantages and features of this invention will be apparent to persons skilled in the art in view of the following detailed description.
The invention is a salt flavor enhancing composition comprising a combination of sodium chloride (NaCl) and potassium chloride (KCl) in a weight percentage in a range of about 74 to about 99 percent, and sulfate-containing salts, in particular, potassium sulfate (K2SO4) or calcium sulfate (e.g., CaSO4.2H2O), or both, in a weight percentage of about 1 to about 26 percent. In addition, such compositions may include a chloride-containing salt such as calcium chloride (e.g., CaCl2.2H2O) or magnesium chloride (e.g., MgCl2.6H2O), or both, such that the sulfate and chloride-containing salts are in a weight percentage range of about 1 to about 26 percent. Hydrous or anhydrous forms of the salts cited may be used to prepare the composition, except that constituent weight percentages are changed accordingly to deliver equivalent molar ratios of sodium, potassium, chloride, magnesium, calcium, and sulfate ions as cited in examples describing embodiments of this invention.
The salt flavor enhancing compositions may be added to food products, such as vegetable juices, soups, and sauces, to enhance the perceived salt and content flavor of the food product and to produce food products with a reduced sodium content. A first group of compositions according to this invention comprises various combinations including potassium chloride and potassium sulfate.
In a first preferred embodiment of this group of compositions, the combined weight percentage of NaCl and KCl is in a range of about 96 to about 99 percent and the K2SO4 weight percentage is in a range of about 1 to about 4 percent. For example, this preferred embodiment of the composition may comprise the following components:
In another preferred embodiment, the invention consists of a food product containing concentrations of sodium, potassium, chloride, and sulfate ions that would be obtained by adding the composition described in Table IA to a food product. For example, in this preferred embodiment of the invention, a food product would contain a range of about 64 to about 144 millimoles (mM) per liter of sodium ions, a range of about 10 to about 136 mM per liter of potassium ions, a range of about 74 to about 272 mM per liter of chloride ions, and a range of about 0.2 to about 4.0 mM per liter of sulfate ions. Thus, the ratio of sodium ions to chloride ions is from about 0.2:1 to about 1.9:1; the ratio of sodium ions to potassium ions is from about 0.5:1 to about 14.4:1; and the ratio of sodium ions to sulfate ions is from about 16:1 to about 720:1. The sulfate ions in this embodiment may be provided by at least one sulfate-containing salt, which is selected from the group consisting of potassium sulfate, calcium sulfate, and combinations thereof.
In a second preferred embodiment of this group of compositions, a combined NaCl and KCl weight percentage is about 97 to about 99 percent, and a potassium sulfate (K2SO4) weight percent is about 1 to about 3 percent. For example, this more preferred embodiment of the composition may comprise the following components:
In another preferred embodiment, the invention consists of food products, such as soups, sauces, stews and vegetable-based drinks, containing concentrations of sodium, potassium, chloride, and sulfate ions that would be obtained by adding the composition described in Table 1B to a food product. For example, in this preferred embodiment of the invention, a food product would contain concentrations in a range of about 64 to about 144 millimoles (mM) per liter of sodium ions, in a range of about 28 to about 103 mM per liter of potassium ions, in a range of about 92 to about 242 mM per liter of chloride ions, and in a range of about 0.3 to about 3.0 mM per liter of sulfate ions. Thus, the ratio of sodium ions to chloride ions is from about 0.3:1 to about 1.6:1; the ratio of sodium ions to potassium ions is from about 0.6:1 to about 5.1:1; and the ratio of sodium ions to sulfate ions is from about 21.3:1 to about 480:1. The sulfate ions in this embodiment also may be provided by at least one sulfate-containing salt, which is selected from the group consisting of potassium sulfate, calcium sulfate, and combinations thereof.
In a third preferred embodiment of this group of compositions, suitable for topical food applications in the form of a dry mixture, a combined NaCl and KCl weight percentage is about 97 percent, and a potassium sulfate (K2SO4) weight percentage is about 3 percent. For example, in this preferred embodiment, the composition may comprise the following components:
In a fourth preferred embodiment of this group of compositions which is adapted for use in food products which already contain a naturally, intrinsic sodium content approaching a targeted sodium level, the composition may comprise about 94.6 percent by weight of potassium chloride and about 5.4 percent by weight of potassium sulfate. This two element form of the composition allows the application of the salt flavor enhancing composition to food products that already contain sodium concentrations approaching the formulation sodium targets described above. For example, in this preferred embodiment, the composition may comprise the following components:
A method for preparing a food product using the composition described in Table ID may comprise the following steps. First, an initial sodium ion concentration in a food product may be measured. Second, a quantity of the composition described in Table ID may be added to the food product, such that the food product comprises ion concentrations in a range of about 10 to about 136 millimoles per liter of potassium ions, in a range of about 74 to about 272 millimoles per liter of chloride ions, and in a range of about 0.2 to about 4 millimoles per liter of sulfate ions. Third, a source of sodium ions may be added to the food product, such that the food product comprises a final sodium ion concentration in a range of about 64 to about 144 millimoles per liter of sodium ions.
A second group of compositions according to this invention comprises various combinations including sodium chloride, potassium chloride, magnesium chloride, and potassium sulfate.
In a first preferred embodiment of this group of compositions, a combined sodium chloride and potassium chloride weight percentage is in a range of about 87 to about 97 percent, a magnesium chloride (e.g., MgCl2.6H2O) weight percentage is in a range of about 2 to about 8 percent, and a potassium sulfate weight percentage is in a range of about 1 to about 5 percent. For example, in this preferred embodiment, the composition may comprise the following components:
In another preferred embodiment, the invention may comprise a food product containing concentrations of sodium, potassium, chloride, magnesium, and sulfate ions that would be obtained by adding the composition described in Table IIA to a food product. For example, in this preferred embodiment of the invention, a food product contain concentrations in a range of about 64 to about 144 millimoles (mM) per liter of sodium ions, in a range of about 10 to about 165 mM per liter of potassium ions, in a range of about 74 to about 314 mM per liter of chloride ions, in a range of about 0.4 to about 9.0 mM per liter of magnesium ions, and in a range of about 0.2 to about 6.3 mM per liter of sulfate ions. Thus, the ratio of sodium ions to chloride ions is from about 0.2:1 to about 2:1; the ratio of sodium ions to potassium ions is from about 0.4:1 to about 14.4:1; the ratio of sodium ions to magnesium ions is from about 7.1:1 to about 360:1; and the ratio of sodium ions to sulfate ions is from about 10.2:1 to about 720:1. The sulfate ions in this embodiment may be provided by at least one sulfate-containing salt, which is selected from the group consisting of potassium sulfate, calcium sulfate, and combinations thereof.
In a second preferred embodiment of this group of compositions, NaCl and KCl weight percentage is in a range of about 91 to about 96 percent, a magnesium chloride (e.g., MgCl2.6H2O) weight percentage is in the range of about 3 to about 6 percent, and a potassium sulfate weight percentage is in a range of about 1 to about 3 percent. For example, this preferred embodiment of the composition may comprise the following components:
In another preferred embodiment, the invention comprises a food product containing concentrations of sodium, potassium, chloride, magnesium, and sulfate ions that would be obtained by adding the composition described in Table IIB to a food product. For example, in this preferred embodiment of the invention, a food product may comprise concentrations in a range of about 64 to about 144 millimoles (mM) per liter of sodium ions, in a range of about 29 to about 117 mM per liter of potassium ions, in a range of about 95 to about 265 mM per liter of chloride ions, in a range of about 0.9 to about 5.4 mM of liter of magnesium ions, and in a range of about 0.6 to about 3.0 mM per liter of sulfate ions. Thus, the ratio of sodium ions to chloride ions is from about 0.2:1 to about 1.5:1; the ratio of sodium ions to potassium ions is from about 0.6:1 to about 5:1; the ratio of sodium ions to magnesium ions is from about 11.9:1 to about 160:1; and the ratio of sodium ions to sulfate ions is from about 21.3:1 to about 240:1. The sulfate ions in this embodiment also may be provided by at least one sulfate-containing salt, which is selected from the group consisting of potassium sulfate, calcium sulfate, and combinations thereof.
In a third another preferred embodiment of this group of compositions, which is adapted for topical food applications in the form of a dry mixture, a combined NaCl and KCl weight percentage is about 93.5 percent, a magnesium chloride (e.g., MgCl2.6H2O) weight percentage is about 4.3 percent, and a potassium sulfate weight percentage is about 2.2 percent. For example, in this preferred embodiment, the composition may comprise the following components:
In a fourth preferred embodiment of this group of compositions, which is adapted for food products which already contain a high, intrinsic sodium content approaching the targeted sodium content described above, the composition may consist of about 86 percent by weight of potassium chloride, about 9 percent by weight of magnesium chloride (e.g., MgCl2.6H2O), and about 5 percent by weight of potassium sulfate. This three component form of the composition allows the application of the salt flavor enhancing composition to food products that already contain sodium concentrations approaching the desired sodium targets. For example, in this preferred embodiment, the composition may comprise the following components:
A method for preparing a food product using the composition described in Table IID may comprise the following steps. First, an initial sodium ion concentration in a food product may be measured. Second, a quantity of the composition described in Table IID may be added to the food product, such that the food product comprises ion concentrations in a range of about 10 to about 165 millimoles per liter of potassium ions, in a range of about 74 to about 314 millimoles per liter of chloride ions, in a range of about 0.4 to about 9.0 mM per liter of magnesium ions, and in a range of about 0.2 to about 6.3 millimoles per liter of sulfate ions. Third, a source of sodium ions may be added to the food product, such that the food product comprises a final sodium ion concentration in a range of about 64 to about 144 millimoles per liter of sodium ions.
A third group of compositions according to this invention comprises various combinations including potassium chloride and calcium sulfate. In a first preferred embodiment of this group of compositions, a combined NaCl and KCl weight percentage is in a range of about 94 to about 99 percent and a calcium sulfate (e.g., CaSO4.6H2O) weight percentage is in a range of about 1 to about 6 percent. For example, this preferred embodiment of the composition may comprise the following components:
In another preferred embodiment, the invention consists of a food product containing concentrations of sodium, potassium, chloride, calcium, and sulfate ions that would be obtained by adding the composition described in Table IIIA to a food product. For example, in this preferred embodiment of the invention a food product comprises concentrations in a range of about 64 to about 144 millimoles (mM) per liter of sodium ions, in a range of about 9 to about 128 mM per liter of potassium ions, in a range of about 74 to 272 mM per liter of chloride ions, in a range of about 0.2 to about 6.4 mM per liter calcium ions, and a range of about 0.2 to about 6.4 mM per liter of sulfate ions. Thus, the ratio of sodium ions to chloride ions is from about 0.2:1 to about 2:1; the ratio of sodium ions to potassium ions is from about 0.5:1 to about 16:1; the ratio of sodium ions to calcium ions is from about 10:1 to about 720:1; and the ratio of sodium ions to sulfate ions is from about 10:1 to about 720:1. Calcium ion concentrations may exceed the stated range in foods containing significant intrinsic calcium or in calcium fortified food products.
In a second preferred embodiment of this group of compositions, a combined NaCl and KCl weight percentage is about 96 to about 98 percent and a calcium sulfate (e.g., CaSO4.2H2O) weight percentage is about 2 to about 4 percent. For example, in this more preferred embodiment, the composition may comprise the following components:
In another preferred embodiment, the invention comprises a food product containing ratios of sodium, potassium, chloride, calcium and sulfate ions that would be obtained by adding the composition described in Table IIIB to a food product. For example, in this preferred embodiment of the invention, a food product comprises concentrations in a range of about 64 to 144 millimoles (mM) per liter of sodium ions, in a range of about 28 to 100 mM per liter of potassium ions, in a range of about 92 to about 244 mM per liter chloride ions, in a range of about 0.6 to about 4.0 mM per liter of calcium ions, and in a range of about 0.6 to about 4.0 mM per liter of sulfate ions. Thus, the ratio of sodium ions to chloride ions is from about 0.3:1 to about 1.6:1; the ratio of sodium ions to potassium ions is from about 0.6:1 to about 5.1:1; the ratio of sodium ions to calcium ions is from about 16:1 to about 240:1; and the ratio of sodium ions to sulfate ions is from about 16:1 to about 240:1. Calcium ions concentrations may exceed the stated range in foods containing significant intrinsic calcium or in calcium fortified food products.
In a third preferred embodiment of this group of compositions, which is adapted for use in topical food applications in the form of a dry mixture, a combined NaCl and KCl weight percentage is about 96.5 percent and a calcium sulfate (e.g., CaSO4.2H2O) weight percentage is about 3.5 percent. For example, in this preferred embodiment, the composition may comprise the following components:
In a fourth preferred embodiment of this group of compositions, which is adapted for use in food products which already contain a high, intrinsic sodium content approaching a targeted level, the composition may consist of about 92 percent by weight KCl and about 8 percent by weight of calcium sulfate (e.g., CaSO4.2H2O). This two component form of the composition allows the application of the salt flavor enhancing composition to food products that already contain sodium concentrations approaching formulation sodium targets. For example, this preferred embodiment, the composition may comprise the following components:
A method for preparing a food product using the composition described in Table IIID may comprise the following steps. First, an initial sodium ion concentration in a food product may be measured. Second, a quantity of the composition described in Table IIID may be added to the food product, such that the food product comprises ion concentrations in a range of about 9 to about 128 millimoles per liter of potassium ions, in a range of about 74 to about 272 millimoles per liter of chloride ions, in a range of about 0.2 to about 6.4 millimoles per liter of calcium ions, and in a range of about 0.2 to about 6.4 millimoles per liter of sulfate ions. Third, a source of sodium ions may be added to the food product, such that the food product comprises a final sodium ion concentration in a range of about 64 to about 144 millimoles per liter of sodium ions.
A fourth group of compositions according to this invention comprises various combinations including potassium chloride, calcium sulfate, and potassium sulfate. In a first preferred embodiment of this group of composition, a combined NaCl and KCl weight percentage is in a range of about 90 to about 98 percent, a calcium sulfate (e.g., CaSO4.2H2O) weight percentage is in the range of about 1 to about 5 percent, and a potassium sulfate weight percentage is in a range of about 1 to about 5 percent. For example, in this preferred embodiment, the composition may comprise the following components:
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, a food product comprises concentrations of sodium, potassium, chloride, calcium, and sulfate ions that would be obtained by adding the composition described in Table IVA to a food product. For example, in this preferred embodiment of the invention, a food product would contain a range of about 64 to about 144 millimoles (mM) per liter of sodium ions, a range of about 10 to about 153 mM per liter of potassium ions, a range of about 74 to about 285 mM per liter of chloride ions, a range of about 0.2 to about 6.0 mM per liter of calcium ions and a range of about 0.5 to about 12.0 mM per liter of sulfate ions. Thus, the ratio of sodium ions to chloride ions is from about 0.2:1 to about 2:1; the ratio of sodium ions to potassium ions is from about 0.4:1 to about 14.4:1; the ratio of sodium ions to calcium ions is from about 10.77:1 to about 720:1; and the ratio of sodium ions to sulfate ions is from about 5.3:1 to about 288:1. Calcium ion concentrations may exceed the stated range in foods containing significant intrinsic calcium or in calcium fortified food products.
In a second preferred embodiment of this group of compositions, a combined NaCl and KCl weight percentage is in a range of about 94 to about 98 percent, a calcium sulfate (e.g., CaSO4.2H2O) weight percentage is in the range of about 1 to about 3 percent, and a potassium sulfate weight percentage is in a range of about 1 to about 3 percent. For example, in this preferred embodiment, the composition may comprise the following components:
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, a food product comprises concentrations of sodium, potassium, chloride, calcium, and sulfate ions that would be obtained by adding the composition described in Table IVB to a food product. For example, in this preferred embodiment of the invention, a food product comprises concentrations in a range of about 64 to about 144 millimoles (mM) per liter of sodium ions, a range of about 28 to about 110 mM per liter of potassium ions, in a range of about 92 to about 248 mM per liter of chloride ions, a range of about 0.3 to about 2.9 mM per liter of calcium ions, and in a range of about 0.6 to about 6.0 mM per liter of sulfate ions. Thus, the ratio of sodium ions to chloride ions is from about 0.3:1 to about 1.6:1; the ratio of sodium ions to potassium ions is from about 0.6:1 to about 5.1:1; the ratio of sodium ions to calcium ions is from about 22.1:1 to about 480:1; and the ratio of sodium ions to sulfate ions is from about 10.7:1 to about 240:1. Calcium ion concentrations may exceed the stated range in foods containing significant intrinsic calcium or in calcium fortified food products.
In a third preferred embodiment of this group of compositions, which is adapted for use in topical food applications in the form of a dry mixture, a combined NaCl and KCl weight percentage is about 96 percent, a calcium sulfate (e.g., CaSO4.2H2O) weight percentage is about 2 percent, and a potassium sulfate weight percentage is about 2 percent. For example, in this more preferred embodiment, the composition may comprise the following components:
In a fourth preferred embodiment of this group of compositions, which is adapted for use in food products which already contain a high, intrinsic sodium content approaching a targeted level, the composition may comprise about 90 percent by weight KCl, about 5 percent by weight calcium sulfate (e.g., CaSO4.2H2O), and about 5 percent by weight potassium sulfate. This three component form of the composition allows the application of the salt flavor enhancing composition to food products that already contain sodium concentrations approaching the desired sodium targets. For example, in this preferred embodiment, the composition may comprise the following components:
A method for preparing a food product using the composition described in Table IVD may comprise the following steps. First, an initial sodium ion concentration in a food product may be measured. Second, a quantity of the composition described in Table IVD may be added to the food product, such that the food product comprises ion concentrations in a range of about 10 to about 153 millimoles per liter of potassium ions, in a range of about 74 to about 285 millimoles per liter of chloride ions, in a range of about 0.2 to about 6 millimoles per liter of calcium ions, and in a range of about 0.5 to about 12 millimoles per liter of sulfate ions. Third, a source of sodium ions may be added to the food product, such that the food product comprises a final sodium ion concentration in a range of about 64 to about 144 millimoles per liter of sodium ions.
A fifth group of compositions according to this invention comprises various combinations including potassium chloride, calcium chloride, magnesium, calcium sulfate, and potassium sulfate. In a first preferred embodiment of this group of compositions, a combined NaCl and KCl weight percentage is in a range of about 74 to about 95 percent, a calcium chloride (e.g., CaCl2.2H2O) weight percentage is in the range of about 1 to about 4 percent, a magnesium chloride (MgCl2.6H20O) weight percentage is in the range of about 1 to about 8 percent, a calcium sulfate (e.g., CaSO4.2H2O) weight percentage is in the range of about 2 to about 8 percent, and a potassium sulfate weight percentage is in a range of about 1 to about 6 percent. For example, in this preferred embodiment, the composition may comprise the following components:
In another preferred embodiment in the invention, a food product comprises concentrations of sodium, potassium, chloride, magnesium, calcium, and sulfate ions that would be obtained by adding the composition described in Table VA to a food product. For example, in this preferred embodiment of the invention, a food product comprises concentrations in a range of about 64 to about 144 millimoles (mM) per liter of sodium ions, in a range of about 11 to about 258 mM per liter of potassium ions, in a range of about 76 to 426 mM per liter of chloride ions, in a range of about 0.23 to about 14 mM per liter of magnesium ions, in a range of about 0.85 to about 25 mM per liter of calcium ions, and in a range of about 0.78 to about 27 mM per liter of sulfate ion. Thus, the ratio of sodium ions to chloride ions is from about 0.2:1 to about 1.9:1; the ratio of sodium ions to potassium ions is from about 0.3:1 to about 13.1:1; the ratio of sodium ions to magnesium ions is from about 5.6:1 to about 626:1; the ratio of sodium ions to calcium ions is from about 2.6:1 to about 169:1; and the ratio of sodium ions to sulfate ions is from about 2.4:1 to about 185:1
In a second preferred embodiment of this group of compositions, a combined NaCl and KCl weight percentage is in a range of about 81 to about 92 percent, a calcium chloride (e,g., CaCl2.2H2O) weight percentage is in the range of about 1 to about 3 percent, a magnesium chloride (e.g., MgCl2.6H2O) weight percentage is in the range of about 3 to about 6 percent, a calcium sulfate (e.g., CaSO4.2H2O) weight percentage is in the range of about 3 to about 6 percent, and a potassium sulfate weight percentage is in a range of about 1 to about 4 percent. For example, in this preferred embodiment, the composition may comprise the following components:
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, a food product comprises concentrations of sodium, potassium, chloride, magnesium, calcium, and sulfate ions that would be obtained by adding the composition described in Table VB to a food product. For example, in this preferred embodiment of the invention, a food product comprises concentrations in a range of about 64 to about 144 millimoles (mM) per liter of sodium ions, in a range of about 25 to about 199 mM per liter of potassium ions, in a range of about 91 to about 275 mM per liter chloride ions, in a range of about 0.8 about to 6.0 mM per liter of magnesium ions, in a range of about 1.4 to about 11.0 mM per liter of calcium ions, and in a range of about 1.3 to about 11.4 mM per liter of sulfate ions. Thus, the ratio of sodium ions to chloride ions is from about 0.2:1 to about 1.6:1; the ratio of sodium ions to potassium ions is from about 0.3:1 to about 5.8:1; the ratio of sodium ions to magnesium ions is from about 10.7:1 to about 180:1; the ratio of sodium ions to calcium ions is from about 5.8:1 to about 102.9:1; and the ratio of sodium ions to sulfate ions is from about 5.6:1 to about 110.8:1. Calcium ion concentrations may exceed the stated range in foods containing significant intrinsic calcium or in calcium fortified food products.
In a third preferred embodiment of this group of compositions, a combined NaCl and KCl weight percentage is about 87.5 percent, a calcium chloride (e.g., CaCl2.2H2O) weight percentage is about 3.5 percent, a magnesium chloride (e.g., MgCl2.6H2O) weight percentage is about 4 percent, a calcium sulfate (e.g., CaSO4.2H2O) weight percentage is about 2 percent, and a potassium sulfate weight percentage is about 3 percent. For example, in this preferred embodiment, the composition may comprise the following components:
In a fourth preferred embodiment of this group of compositions, which is adapted for use in food products which already contain a high, intrinsic sodium content approaching a targeted level, the composition may comprise about 75 weight percent KCl, about 7 weight percent calcium chloride (e.g., CaCl2.2H2O), about 8 weight percent magnesium chloride (e.g., MgCl2.6H2O), about 4 weight percent calcium sulfate (e.g., CaSO4.2H2O) and about 6 weight percent potassium sulfate (e.g., K2SO4). This five component form of the composition allows the application of the salt flavor enhancing composition to food products that already contain sodium concentrations approaching formulation sodium targets. For example, in this preferred embodiment, the composition may comprise the following components:
A method for preparing a food product using the composition described in Table VD may comprise the following steps. First, an initial sodium ion concentration in a food product may be measured. Second, a quantity of the composition described in Table VD may be added to the food product, such that the food product comprises ion concentrations in a range of about 11 to about 258 millimoles per liter of potassium ions, in a range of about 76 to about 426 millimoles per liter of chloride ions, in a range of about 0.23 to about 14 millimoles per liter of magnesium ions, in a range of about 0.85 to about 25 millimoles per liter of calcium ions, and in a range of about 0.78 to about 27 millimoles per liter of sulfate ions. Third, a source of sodium ions may be added to the food product, such that the food product comprises a final sodium ion concentration in a range of about 64 to about 144 millimoles per liter of sodium ions.
The salt flavor enhancing composition may be manufactured in about 227 to about 452 kg. batches by mixing the sulfate-containing and chloride-containing salts with the NaCl under conditions of constant agitation, such as may be provided by a Patterson Kelly Blender with an intensifier bar. Such blenders are commercially available from Patterson-Kelly Co., East Stroudsburg, Pa., U.S.A. However, other commercially available, dry material blenders or mixing means for providing constant mechanical agitation are also suitable. Finally, the KCl is added to the mixture of NaCl and sulfate-containing and chloride-containing salts. The mixture of components may be agitated for an additional period of time, e.g., about 10 minutes, to ensure homogeneity. The ingredients then may mixed in any order to facilitate blending. Although the basic composition may contain three to six elements, it may not be desirable to use the composition in such a basic form in all food products. For example, anticaking agents may also be added to the formulation.
The invention employs specific combinations of sulfate-containing and chloride-containing salts that provide specific ratios of sodium, potassium, chloride, sulfate, calcium, and magnesium ions that reduce or eliminate the bitterness and metallic aftertaste imparted by potassium and serve to achieve an increased, balanced salt taste from the sodium and potassium chloride contained in the mixture. The sodium, potassium, chloride, sulfate, calcium and magnesium ions may be added as inorganic or organic salts or be supplied by components of the food product, i.e., flavors or other ingredients containing these ions, or both.
While not wishing to be bound by a theory, it is believed that the advantageous results of the invention are obtained because the salts provide dissociable forms of sulfate and, where applicable, magnesium, that ameliorate potassium-induced bitterness, and in the case of sulfate anions, prolong the sensation of the salt flavor. The sulfate ion is a frequent component of salt enhancing compositions and is believed to play an important role in salt enhancement. The chloride salts contribute additional chloride anions to the system, which also potentiate salt flavor. The combination of salts in this invention is believed to provide a synergistic effect that enhance salt flavor and reduce unpleasant aftertastes associated with low sodium salt substitutes potassium chloride.